powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game 1: Rocket to Earth
Rocket to Earth is the first episode of Power Rangers Aces. It is the first episode of the story arc Set 1: Ready, Play, where it introduces the overall plot of the story, the history of Ad Duels in Ketrac, the introduction of Don Skeletoni Mafioso, and the introduction of Laverus Rocket and the first Earth Ace Rangers. Story Prologue= Prologue Somewhere in the universe, there is a faraway galaxy called Ketrac. In Ketrac, there are planets with life, each with great civilizations. Some are primitive and some are advanced. But they all have something in common – they all play the game of tennis! They really like the game of tennis so much, that they settle matters through duels. These duels are called Ad Duels, named after the “Advantage” scoring system. Whoever wins the duel gets the advantage to decisions they wanted. As more play these Ad Duels, the energy coming from the greatest source of all tennis energy in the galaxy grows – the Seed Core. The Seed Core is said to maintain the tennis balance on the galaxy, said to be the regulator of the tennis aura. With many duelists, it is quite essential that balance keeps in check. The Seed Core resides on only one planet in the galaxy, and that planet is in Dreslon, the planet said to be where tennis started. At the wrong hands, the fate of the galaxy would be in ruins. A long time ago, a civilization is said to have guarded the Seed Core. That civilization was said to be decimated by invaders, planning to steal the power of the Seed Core for themselves, but as the Seed Core was about to be stolen, it just disappeared. The invaders never found the Seed Core again, and the Seed Core was thought to have disappeared forever. As time goes on, it was just thought of as just a legend, like it never existed. But little they know the Seed Core found itself in a place where it can’t be found by those who want to use its powers again. As time goes on, the planets decided to hold tournaments to showcase their best tennis warriors and show their tennis skills. Each planet has their great players, each showcasing great prowess of the racket. The greatest tournaments are known as the Major Meets, where the best of the best converge to know who the best duelists of the year are. At times, there are duelists who dominate the majors and are said to possess exceptional skills that other warriors would only dream to have. It’s a thing that separates the greats from the legends. Those with great confidence and determination and an ability to trust in their game in even in the direst situations. Those great tennis warriors are said to exude an aura powerful that it makes opponents fear their mere presence. That aura was called the Ace Aura, an aura that overwhelms the tennis aura of others. Only a few possess such Aura so strong, that some may want to use it for their own selfish desires. A tyrant on the planet Clayorca wanted to use Ad Duels to conquer. His name is Don Skeletoni Mafioso, the head of the Faultissimo Armada. The Armada aims to conquer the planets of Ketrac by creating a big army, created by forcing inhabitants on Ad Duels called the Dread Duels. These duels force warriors to play, where the loser would become controlled by the Armada. This enabled Skeletoni to create an army that follows his will, ready to conquer the worlds in Ketrac. However, controlling duelists were not enough for him. The Don wanted absolute power, and started to seek the Seed Core, believing it has the power to control all duelists at once, creating his own image of tennis conquest. |-|Page 1= Set 1: Ready, Play! '''Game 1: Rocket to Earth It was the day of the Major Meet on Dreslon. Different players converged to go and compete in the yearly competition, and now only two were left. At the finals, a great duelist named Laverus Rocket was a match point away from the title. Everyone was excited seeing the legendary duelist add another Major on his accomplishments. As Laverus was serving, something below the ground was shaking. The spectators were requested to leave the stadium, as so the players. Outside, they waited for the rumbling to stop. The rumbling didn’t stop, as a big spaceship ascended from the stadium, and on top of the ship is the Don. He announced that the age of peace is over, and that he wants to wage war and prove that his army has the best warriors in the galaxy. He also threatened to steal the Seed Core, and that he will stop the war if its location is given. With none knowing where it is, he decided to start the invasion. Many of his ships sprung out and attacked the planet, capturing many prisoners. He also managed to capture some of the duelists, turning them into Dread Duelists. Five of the players, however, fought off against the troops. They eventually were surrounded, until they were teleported to a mysterious cave, leading them to a secret passage. Laverus in particular was surprised about what happened, and wondered what is happening. As the players walked through passage, they felt a sudden surge of energy flowing. Reaching the end of the tunnel, they found the Seed Core. The Seed Core then communicated with them telepathically, telling them of the danger they are facing. The Seed Core told them that five warriors destined to lead the galaxy on its defense against the Armada, each possessing the Ace Aura. The Seed Core then said that they should their Ace Aura to save the planets and use their skills to their full potential. The five agreed to fight against the Armada, in which the Seed Core gave them access to his full energy. They also decided to have their secret base there, protecting the Seed Core while defending the planets with their warriors. A counter attacked ensued. As the fight becomes tougher, they eventually created suits that would help on the fight against the Armada, using the Seed Core’s bio field to power it up. They were able to turn themselves into Power Rangers – the Ace Rangers. They fought against the Armada, winning in Dread Duels put against them, and beating their machines with their own tech. When the Don shows his big guns, the rangers show their own – the Grand Slam Megazord, a great machine that is their biggest answer against the enemy forces. As the years go by, the Aces have saved many planets, and eventually infiltrated the enemy base at the Faultissimo Faultress (a.k.a. the Double Fault or DF). They managed to get to Don Skeletoni, asking for his surrender. Skeletoni didn’t surrender, and instead said his parting words: “You may have saved this galaxy, but I have one more ace up my sleeve!” Part of the Faultissimo Faultress rose up, turning to a spaceship, having Skeletoni escape with the remaining forces, leaving Clayorca into a barren planet. Skeletoni then left the rangers with a threat that the DF would self-destruct, but the rangers managed to escape the DF, seeing it being left to ruins. The rebelling forces now felt that they have triumphed against the Faultissimo Armada, but Laverus wasn’t sure about it – he sensed that the balance of the Seed Core is still isn’t right. It was then revealed that the Don’s plan is that the Armada is going to target other galaxies that play tennis, with one planet particularly in his mind – Milky Way’s Earth. With that, Laverus decided to follow the Armada where they go, and that the other rangers should stay to help in the recovery of the planets. While the other rangers are not that happy with it, they respected his decision and gave Laverus their Ace Morphers, hoping that he would find great warriors like them who would help defeat the Armada. |-|Page 2= Using a rocket pod, he set course for Earth, hoping to get there before the Armada can, hoping to get to Earth safely. His pod was so fast that he managed to land to Earth faster than the Faultissimo ship, thinking what to do before they reach Earth. He disguised himself as a human, making himself comfortable on Earth. As he already looks and acts human, he was able to interact with them. He also found out that the planet has something familiar, a thing that he has been doing his whole life – playing the game of tennis. He was fascinated that it was used for recreation rather than for serious matters. Not wanting to be left out in the competitions, he participated on them, and unsurprisingly excelled, making a name for himself on Earth as a great champion. He became a phenomenon, and lot of players looked up to him. He retired later on, and surprisingly disappeared from the public, with no one knowing where he went, speculating that he secluded to a place where no one would find him and have his peace. Little did they know that he’s on a mission, preparing for the attack of the Armada. As years go by, there were still no signs about the Armada coming to Earth. Laverus, however was planning for their return. While he’s playing, Laverus was also scouting for other great players, who he thinks would also become great champions. These champions he felt possess the Ace Aura, the ones that could defeat the upcoming threat. Through the years, he was able to find players who do possess it, but with no threat of the Armada, he didn’t think to give them the Ace Morphers. Instead, he decided to create a secret tennis organization, focused on scouting for players with great potential, particularly those who may also have the Ace Aura, to defend against the Armada when the time comes. Some have some influence in the tennis community, secretly finding potential members. They handled the matters of tennis and kept it in balance, like how the Seed Core maintained the balance on Ketrac. That balance however, may be soon to end. On the eve of the London Slam, a distress signal Laverus’ lair rang. Laverus looked worried, thinking that the moment he feared has come. It felt all too familiar, when the Armada invaded during Dreslon’s Major Meet. He felt it was finally time to recruit “Young Players with Attitude” that would fight against the upcoming threat. Five players were needed, and after a bit of scouting before, he finally has found the new Aces, ready for action. It’s the starting day of the London Slam, and the players are ready for the competition. Five young players – Pete, André, Venus, Rusty and Martina, have already had a taste of Slam victory. As the games were going, a big ship emerged from the skies. It was followed by smaller ships, where weird creatures emerged. They attacked the city, wreaking havoc among the people. The biggest ship then appeared, the Dreadful Default (the Double D for short), where there appeared the leader of the troops. It was not Don Skeletoni, but his first general, Moyardi. He announced the Faultissimo Armada’s desire to conquer the planet, and asked for the people to surrender or face consequences. Suddenly, those five players appeared. They were seemingly unfazed by the invaders, amusing Moyardi. Moyardi: “How are you going to do that?” Pete: “Well, like this – are you ready guys?” Others: “Ready!” The five took a gadget that looked like a stopwatch from their belts, and then threw their hands in the air like they were serving. They then grabbed something in the air like a ball. The five then said their morphing call: “Serve it up!”, then a medal emerged from their hand, inserting it to the back of the gadget. “It’s Morphing Time!” sounded the gadget, and by pressing an app on the display indicating “Morph”, an emblem flashed from the display, and their bodies become enveloped with light. The light later dissipated, showing colored armor. The emblem went to suits, turning into their ranger emblem. |-|Page 3= Moyardi: "Hey, who are you really?" André, the Blue Ranger: “We are here to serve justice!” Venus, the Yellow Ranger: “And smash evil!” Rusty, the Green Ranger: “We will show you the error of your ways…” Martina, the Pink Ranger: “…showing the winning formula of victory! “ Pete, the Red Ranger: “We push through our limits, giving everything we’ve got!” All: “We are the…Power Rangers…Aces!” It was the Ace Rangers of Earth, introducing themselves as the defenders of the Earth. Moyardi was surprised, seeing that there are Ace Rangers on Earth. “Hahaha, so it seems that this planet has its defenders too. No matter, I’ll test to see if you could defeat my Mugers!” Moyardi said. The Ace Rangers are now ready for the attack, facing off the troop. “Let’s split!” says the Red Ranger. “OK”, says the others. The rangers then beat up the Mugers with their punches and kicks, and using their Razor Rackets to slice their enemies. However, a new wave of Mugers came, and they seem to be surrounded. Yellow Ranger (Venus): “Uh oh, were in a big pickle now.” Pink Ranger (Martina): “We’re surrounded, what should we do?” Red Ranger (Pete): “Don’t worry guys. Just click the Weapon app in your morphers.” (The rangers pressed the app, and from their morphers, out came their personal weapons) Blue Ranger (André): “Whoa, nice! Time to give the knockout blow!” Green Ranger (Rusty): “I think with these, mates, we can now turn the tides, yeah!” They surged to the Mugers, fighting using their weapons – the Slick Staff for Pete, Giga Gloves for André, Handy Hammer for Venus, Sling Slasher for Rusty and Boom Blaster for Martina. They managed to defeat the Mugers, making Moyardi a bit nervous. “Huh, it seems that you have what it takes to take on my troop. Now it’s time to show my trump card!” says Moyardi, who then unleashes a monster of his own. “Behold! My great creation…the Terracot! Created to be the ultimate clay warrior, with you just transitioning to grass, you won’t be able to defeat him!” Moyardi then took out a ball-like device from his hand, pushed a button and threw it to the rangers. “I will give you the taste of what true tennis dueling is all about! It’s time for a Dread Duel!” The ball then grew, and engulfed the rangers and Terracot. The rangers were alarmed. “What’s happening here?” said Green Ranger. “It’s getting dark here! Where are we?” said Pink Ranger. The rangers now have found themselves trapped into a dark space, where they and Terracot are only ones there. Out of the blue, Moyardi shows up but only as an image. “Haha, if you are true tennis warriors, you will be able to defeat Terracot, but if not, you would be force to be the Armada’s servants!” said Moyardi. The rangers were shocked, but they all feel they could defeat the monster. Red Ranger: “Huh, it might be clay, but I think I could take him! Blue Ranger: “But Pete, you struggle on clay! You lost early on the Parisian Open, and you still seem disappointed about it. I have reached the quarterfinals there, and I think I have what it takes to defeat him!” Red Ranger: “But I’m the leader. I think I should be responsible for this fight. I won’t let you become a puppet.” Blue Ranger: “But were your teammates, and it is also our responsibility to assist you. Trust me!” (Pondering about this decision, the Red Ranger thought heavily about what to do.) Red Ranger (thinking): “I won’t let them be taken by the Armada, but André might be right – he is quite good on clay and we can’t succeed as a team without the trust of each other. I think I know what I have to do) (The Red Ranger then has made his decision) Red Ranger: “Alright. André, I’m counting on you against that monster. I trust that you could do it! Come on!” Blue Ranger: “Thanks! I know I won’t let you down. Let’s defeat that oversized flower pot!” (The Blue Ranger now faced Terracot, hoping to beat him at this Dread Duel) Terracot: “Ooh, is your leader scared? Why are you making me face the blue one?” |-|Page 4= Blue Ranger: “It doesn’t matter what color I am. I will show you my power and finish you off!” Terracot: “Well, OK. Just makes my job easier, hehe. Let’s start” (As the duel was about to start, a mysterious figure emerged – it’s an umpire, who announced the rules) Umpire Mohani: “I am the Ump, Mohani! I will oversee this tennis duel, and joining me now are my line judges to help in the line calls! Now, for the rules: a one-set shootout, deciding points each game, with regular tiebreak at 6-all. Are you ready?” Blue Ranger & Terracot: “We’re ready!” Ump Molay: “Well, let’s go! Ready, play!” The two now began to duel. Terracot used his Ancient Wall technique, making his defense almost impenetrable. However, the Blue Ranger was able to counter it with Future Strike, taking the ball early before Terracot could really defend. “Time for my finishing shot!” The Blue Ranger then inserted a Paris Slam Medal in his Razor Racket. “Parisian Pierce, Final Strike!” An image of the Eiffel Tower emerged from the Razor Racket, with its tip piercing Terracot, defeating him. Ump Mohani: “Game, Set & Match, Blue Ace Ranger!” Rangers: “Wooh! Yeah!” Red Ranger: “Great job André!” Moyardi: “Grrr, you have defeated my monster!” (The dark space – and the Ump – has now disappeared, as they all have returned back to normal) Blue Ranger: “Yeah, I did! Now stop attacking this city!” Moyardi: “Huh, you think it’s over? After spending a long time in space just to get here? We’ll not back down that easily! You will see A BIG change coming!” From Moyardi hand he pressed a trigger, dropping a giant jelly capsule to the remains of Terracot. The capsule then broke, with the liquid inside absorbed by the remains. The destroyed monster regenerated, and grew large into a gigantic monster. Terracot: “I am now battle hardened!” Green Ranger: “Whoa, he’s a giant now?” Blue Ranger: “I don’t think our rackets are large enough to fight against this!” (With the rangers not knowing what to do, a call came from Red Ranger’s morpher) Laverus (calling): “Pete, it seems that they enlarged the monster by using a Bulk Pill. The monster may have grown, but they are usually more unstable.” Red Ranger: “How could we defeat it? It’s too large for our weapons.” Laverus (calling): “Well, I think it is time to unveil the secret weapon! Each of you must just insert your Ace Zord Medals that I will send in your Medal Packs. Then, you must press the Zord app in your morphers. After that your Zords would appear and help you defeat the monster!” Red Rangers: “Whoa, cool! It seems that is exactly what we need.” (A medal glows inside their Medal Packs, which made the rangers check and grab it) Pink Ranger: “A new medal?” Green Ranger: “Ace Zord Medal...I wonder what it’s for.” Red Ranger: “Laverus said that this would help us defeat that monster. Insert it in your morphers, just click the Zord app and your Zords would appear!” Blue Ranger: “Nice.” Yellow Ranger: “Yeah!” |-|Page 5= After the rangers did it, the morpher alerted: “Summoning Zords!” The Zords then appeared out of nowhere, with a Hammerhead and Stingray Zord coming from the ocean, a Chameleon and Panther Zord coming from a forest, and the Ram Zord came from the mountains. The Zords came to them, and they all ride on it. “Rangers, you must then now click the Zord app again, where it would enable the Zords to form into one big Megazord.” said Laverus. “Roger that! Guys, let’s form our Megazord!” said Red Ranger. By pressing the Zord app again, the morpher alerted: “Megazord formation, standby!” The Zords then began to form into this big mecha. The rangers then entered the Megazord, and they were amazed. “It’s quite roomy in here and we could move around!” said Pink Ranger. “Grand Slam Megazord – Ready!” said the rangers, as they face the big Terracot. The Terracot first attacked by blasting them with big clay bricks, which the Megazord dodged. The Megazord then attacked using its sword, and slashed Terracot. Terracot retaliated by creating a brick wall around the Megazord, preventing it to move. Terracot then swirled up in the sky using its clay hands, ready to body slam the Megazord. Not knowing what to do, the Yellow Ranger had an idea. Yellow Ranger: “What if we use the Madrid Medal, and use the Aero Fuego technique? Let’s try it on the Megazord.” Blue Ranger: “Yeah, we could use that! We could whirl the Hammerhead Zord to destroy this wall and deliver the final blow!” Rangers: “OK, let’s crush this clay culprit!” (The Blue Ranger then scanned the Medal on his podium) Megazord voice: “Madrid Medal, scanned!” Rangers: “Ace Aura, charge…let’s go! Aero…Fuego!” (The Megazord spun around and destroyed the brick wall, and later flew to the air on the approaching Terracot) Terracot: “Uh oh, they escaped my wall!” Red Ranger: “We will crush you like we crushed that wall!” Rangers: “Final…Hammer Smash!” (The rangers finally has smashed the monster, not before it said its final words) Terracot: “Such a crushing blow to my ego!” Red Ranger: “Game, set and match!” With the monster destroyed, the day was saved. Moyardi, however had parting words for the rangers – “Grr, you may have destroyed one, but there are more to come…we will return!” With those words, he fled to his ship, and the ships retreated back to space, ready for their next attack. “We will be ready!” says the Red Ranger. Back at the cave, Laverus greeted the rangers for a job well done. “Well done rangers, but this is not yet over. The Armada is persistent, and won’t back down until they find…the Seed Core!” he warned. “But I know if you work together, all of you have what it takes to defeat the Faultissimo Armada, just like my fellow Aces in Ketrac. I do wonder, why didn’t Don Skeletoni show up? Is he hiding or he hasn’t arrived yet?” Laverus said. While the rangers pondered, Pete tried to see things positively: “Well, even if he’s coming or not, it doesn’t matter, because we will defend this planet as much as we can. It’s scary to think this Armada wants to conquer us with the game we love, but I know that tennis is for the good guys!” “You are right. I trust in you rangers.” said Laverus. The team then huddled up, and said: “1, 2, 3…ACES!” As the days and months passed, new enemies from the Armada shown up, but the Ace Rangers were able to defeat them. They were then known by the tennis community as heroes, but their identities are a mystery to them. Later on, they finally have faced Moyardi, and defeated him with the Grand Slam Megazord. Before he was defeated, he said parting words; words that say it might not be the end: “You may have defeated me, but this is not the end…this is just the calm before the true storm!” The Armada retreated, finally getting the peace they have waited. But with those parting words, the rangers did wonder if it was the end, or if there is still a bigger dilemma that they would have to face. As they return to the base, Laverus congratulated them for a job well done. |-|Page 6= Laverus: “Rangers, congratulations! You have beaten Moyardi, and it seems their troops have left the galaxy. You have done a great job, and you may continue your normal lives now.” Pete: “Thanks, Laverus. You have taught us so many things, and shown us that we could push our limits from what we can already do.” (Pete paused a bit, and wondered about what Moyardi said) Pete: “I am worried about what Moyardi said. While there are none of the Armada left on Earth, I wonder what happened to Don Skeletoni, who you said was the leader.” Laverus: “To tell the truth, I have a feeling that it is also not over. I have feeling that he’s still out there, maybe still trying to get here on Earth. I feel this is just their first wave, and when the time comes, I think I will try to find new players to continue in your legacy, and to defend this planet from the invaders.” Pete: “I agree. But for now, I think it’s time to move on our lives now. I do hope though we could see you again.” With that, the rangers bade Laverus goodbye, continuing on their journey on life. However, Laverus still felt a bit uneasy, feeling that the Armada will strike back, carrying a bigger threat he has not faced yet. In space, a mysterious voice was trying contact someone. Mysterious voice #1: “Sir, General Moyardi has been defeated, so are the first troops. Should we engage Plan V?” Mysterious voice #2: “Yes, I think we should. Just send me all of the data you have gathered from all of the battles the troops faced, and we would know how to strike back.” Mysterious voice #1: “Yes, sir.” Mysterious voice #2: “They might have defeated my best general, but that is just the beginning. I have now built an army that may be enough to make my plans successful, and when the secret weapon is finished, all they could do is tank!” (The voice then let out an evil laugh, only heard around the sound proof walls of the voice’s room) Characters Debuting characters in bold. Main * Supporting * * * * * * Villains * * * Trivia Name Origins * 's name is based on the Australian tennis player , the only male singles player to have achieved a Calendar Year Grand Slam in the Open Era, and currently holds the record for the most number of titles won with 200 (combined pre-Open Era and Open Era). He was nicknamed "The Rocket" by his Australian team captain .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_Laver * ' surname is derived from the Greek word megalos, meaning "great".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/megalos * 's surname is derived from the Italian word pavone, meaning "peacock".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/pavoni * 's surname means "counsel power", and is also based on , the "Mother of Blues".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Rainey * 's name is derived from the player it is based on, , who is nicknamed "Rusty" originally by his former coach , based on the he Griswald boy in the National Lampoon movies series. http://www.lleytonandbechewitt.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=blogcategory&id=21&Itemid=43 The surname, Hubert, sounds similar to Hewitt. * 's surname is derived from the word "láska", meaning "love" in Czechoslovakian.http://surnames.behindthename.com/names/laska * 's name is derived from the player it is based on, , and the villain . * Ketrac is an anagram of the word "racket", one of the essential equipment when playing tennis. * The Seed Core is derived from the seeding system in tennis, a way to prevent higher ranked players meeting each other very early in a tournament. * Dreslon came from the French term for London, Londres, the place where the Wimbledon Championships are held. * Clayorca came from the Spanish location , the place where was bornhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toni_Nadal, and the clay courts in which his ward, , had the most success in. Episode Title * The title is a play on the phrase "Rocket to Mars", where in this episode, got to Earth, searching for new tennis warriors to fight against the Faultissimo Armada. References Category:Power Rangers Aces Category:Zjzr